1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand-held microphone assemblies and, more particularly, to a hand-held microphone assembly having a reversibly positionable pushbutton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microphones of the prior art, and particularly hand-held microphones, were designed to be operated most conveniently with a particular hand. Most microphones are actuated by having an operator depress a pushbutton which in turn activates some type of switch contained within the microphone. For ease of operation, the pushbutton switch is usually located to one side or the other of the microphone. Location of the microphone pushbutton switch to one side of the other of the unit allows the microphone to be cradled by the fingers and palm of a user's hand to provide a secure grasp around the body of the microphone while allowing the acoustical transducer into which the operator speaks to be easily spoken into. The acoustical transducer generally is placed in the front face of the instrument. Because the pushbutton switch is located on one side or the other of the microphone as the microphone is held in the user's hand, the pushbutton switch is most conveniently operated by either the thumb or the fingers of the operator, depending upon which side of the microphone the pushbutton is placed. When the operator desires to use the opposite hand for operating the microphone it is required to use an opposite arrangement to actuate the microphone, that is, if the thumb actuated the microphone when the microphone was held by the right hand, when the microphone is held in the left hand, the fingers will be required to actuate the microphone. Often in a particular microphone design, the microphone is most conveniently and effectively operated by one hand and not very effectively or conveniently operated by the other hand. Prior art microphones have not been designed to permit changing the pushbutton position from one side to the other. If, for example, a particular equipment utilizing a microphone is ordinarily operated by having the microphone in the right hand, when left hand operation is required, the microphone must be completely replaced by another microphone which is actuable by the left hand. Recognition of the problems arising from not conveniently having interchangable use of a microphone has prompted some compromise solutions. These include having the pushbutton on the front of the microphone, but this results in user fatigue in both holding and operating such devices. In the mobile radio environment, such as, for example, in the driver's position of a law enforcement officer's vehicle, the radio equipment or the control head therefor may be mounted on either side of the vehicle steering wheel. Since microphones have a connection cord attached thereto, having an equipment or control head mounted on one side of the vehicle while operating the microphone in the opposite hand causes obvious difficulties, especially when the officer is required to devote his attention to the vehicle operation. Having to supply microphones of either handedness requires a manufacturer to design and produce two varieties of microphones. In the field, users are often limited to locating equipment on one side of a vehicle with the wrong type of microphone being supplied by the manufacturer. Generally, this provides both the manufacturers and the users of microphones with difficulties. It is apparent that there has been a long felt need in the art for an easily adaptable microphone.